


Kagerou Days

by EternityTsubasa



Series: Super Smash Brothers One-Shots [7]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, F/M, Hallucinations, Last Resort, Songfic, Time Loop, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityTsubasa/pseuds/EternityTsubasa
Summary: You and Link dislike the summer due to the heat. But when things take a darker turn with you dying in each time loop, can Link find a way to prevent your death and finally break free from this heat-blazing cycle? No flaming please. (Link X Reader)One-shot based on the Kagerou Days by Hatsune Miku





	Kagerou Days

**Author's Note:**

> Link: So it's my turn right here.  
> Tsubasa: Yeah. At least I'm did my best to interpret this song bit by bit. It was pretty hard to be honest.  
> Link: Okay. Proceed.  
> Tsubasa: So I was watching PV and listening to JubyPhonic's cover of the song, so the following one-shot contains graphic deaths, so if you are not a fan to this, don't read or flame about it. Use the back button if you don't want to read this.  
> Both: And now...ONWARD!!

_(Modern AU, for the sake of it)_

**August 15th, 12:30 PM**

That was what the date and time said on Link's smartphone. It was a pretty hot summer day. Link is sitting on one of the swings on a swing set in a nearby park. He is wearing a white shirt with a light brown vest and green shorts with brown shoes. The blonde look up to see the blue sky without any clouds covering the atmosphere. It was a pretty summer day, but Link didn't like the heat. Another hot summer day.

_Brilliant..._ Link sarcastically thought.

"Hey, Link!" a girl's voice can be heard in a distance.

He turn to see (y/n) walking to him with her pet cat on her hands (unless if you don't have one, pretend you do). She is wearing a (f/c) sundress with white socks and (f/c) mary jane shoes. He smiles at her as she sits down on a swing next to him. Her (f/c) cat sits on her lap as (y/n) constantly pets (his/her) fur gently.

"Hey, (y/n). What's up?"  
"Everything is great! How are you?"  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking."  
"That's fine to hear."

Everything was silent between the two for a second until...

"I wish it wasn't that hot today..."  
"Why do you say that, (y/n)?"

(Y/n) looks down and stops petting her cat for a minute.

"I really don't like the summertime and it's-"

Link chuckles at her statement, which made (Y/n) look at him confused, but she smiles back at him. Link blushes and looks down, since he has a huge crush on the girl. Either way, the blonde is in love with the girl. Soon, the both of them start to get off the swings and begin to walk around town for a bit. (Y/n) and Link begin to talk about a lot of things. It was a good conversation...until it sadly lasted. As they continue walking, (Y/n)'s cat suddenly breaks free from her grip and starts to run across the street.

"(C/n) no! Get back here!" (Y/n) yelled.

(Y/n) begins to chase her cat, leaving Link behind. Link notices the scene and starts to chase after (y/n). As the girl ran halfway across the street, the traffic light turns red but no one did not pay any attention. Suddenly, there was a loud and alarming honking sound coming from an incoming truck passing by. The truck is unable to stop and (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes widen at the truck coming in front of her.

"Wha-?"

_**CRASH!!** _

By the time Link caught up, the sight in front of him wasn't pretty. His blue eyes widen to see (y/n)'s bloody corpse lying on the road and a small part of the street covered in blood. He screams out loud as tears begin to fall from his eyes. The bloody scent that was mixed with her beautiful fragrance caught his sense of smell and he covers his nose and mouth. Link drops to knees and look up to see a figure in black, who looks exactly like him, standing between him and (Y/n)'s dead body. To him, it was the person he refers to as the heat haze.

_"What you see is what's going to happen to you!"_ he said and begins to laugh.

That was the last thing Link heard before he blacked out.

* * *

"(Y/n)!" Link screams out as he suddenly sits up straight on his bed.

He looks up to see the date and time on his wall clock.

**August 14 at 12 noon**

_Wait. Was it all just a dream?_

Link got up to get dressed and when he finished, he went out for a walk. As he was walking at the park, he sees (y/n) sitting on the swing with her cat on her lap. He gives her a small, shy smile as he sits on another swing next to her. As he sat down, his smile is replaced with a worried frown like he had a small headache.

"Hey, Link. What's up?"

He didn't answer.

"Link? Link!" (Y/n) said while she snaps her fingers at him.  
"Huh? What?" Link asked as he was snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Are you okay?" The girl asked with concern.  
"Actually...there is something that I have in mind."  
"Oh? What is it?" Link looks down, avoiding any eye contact.  
"I had this really weird dream. Just like what it is right now, you and me were in the same park we were in."  
"Oh...how mysterious."  
"Mysterious? Do you find that really weird?"  
"Well-"

Soon, (y/n)'s cat eventually breaks free from (his/her) owner's grip and starts running across the street.

"(C/n)!"

Link looks at (y/n) and gets a small vision of what happened (and could possibly happen). His blue eyes widen as he knew the incoming danger that would strike the girl. The blonde quickly stops (y/n) by simply grabbing her wrist. (Y/n) looks back at Link with a confused look on her face.

"Maybe we should just go."  
"But what about (c/n)?"  
"He can find his way back to you. I'm sure of it."

(Y/n) makes a small pout and replies with a simple "okay".

Link and (y/n) continue to walk throughout the street for minutes. The blonde was relieved that he had managed to save the girl from her impending doom. But that didn't stop him because he knows that any kind of danger can eventually bring death in any second. As the pair continued walking, they suddenly hear people complaining around over something. Something tells Link that this may not be a good sign for him and the girl to be here.

"Oh my goodness, look above!" someone screeched.

The blonde and the girl look up at the sky to see the top of a building under construction. Suddenly, an enormous amount of metal beams start to fall from the top. Link realizes that he needs to get himself and (y/n) out of there before anything bad happens. Before he could, he quickly notice (y/n) walking straight into the danger and his blue eyes widen.

"(Y/n), no!"

(Y/n) looked at Link and was about to say something...

_**STAB!!** _

...only for her to get impaled by a metal beam.

As (y/n) falls dead to the ground, Link screams in despair as tears fell from his eyes. Until then, the heat haze boy appears behind him and begins to mock him.

_"Did you wish you were asleep? Well too bad, because it's not a dream!"_ he stated and laughs.

Link drops to his knees and looks at the dead girl on the ground. The last thing he saw was (y/n) smiling and whispering something inaudible before he blacked out.

* * *

Link wakes up again as he immediately sits up straight. He was panting and sweating from that horrible experience. He quickly got dressed and runs around the streets to find (y/n). He sees the girl walking to the park and immediately runs straight to her, which caught (y/n)'s attention.

"Hey, Link. What's-"  
"No time to talk! Let's go!" Link interrupted as he grabbed her wrist.  
"Eh?! What are you doing, Link?!"  
"I'll explain later, come on!"

Link drags (y/n) to a building and starts running up the stairs carefully. As they were climbing up to each floor, Link notices the heat haze boy leaning on the side of the rail.

"What the-?! Where did you-?!"

The blonde accidentally let go of (y/n)'s wrist and quickly notices the mistake he made. (Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes widen as she falls down the stairs to her death that Link had inadvertently caused. The blonde screams for the girl's name as he cried.

The painful process begins to cycle itself as (y/n) keeps dying and dying with Link failing to prevent her death. Link covers his ears as painful tears begin to spill from his eyes.

**_Make it stop!!_** Link screams to himself.

* * *

Link is now fully aware that he is trapped in a time loop that has been repeating for a very long time. The time loop goes by this: the days that are being repeated are August 14 and August 15. To add another fact, it was (y/n) who would always end up dying and dying.

But now, Link may have found a way to end the time loop once and for all. It could be risky, but it could be worth a shot.

As always, (y/n)'s cat began to run across the street and (y/n) was chasing after it. There's an alarming and loud honking sound that was coming from an incoming truck. Link looks at the truck and quickly runs towards towards (y/n). He pulls the girl away from the impact just in time...

_**CRASH!!** _

...and took the blow himself. (Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes widen as she sees Link getting hit by the truck. The heat haze boy's red eyes also widen as he sees the blonde dying. Instead of mocking him, tears begin to fall down from the red eyes of the heat haze boy as he begins to fade away. Link looks back at (y/n) and made a small smile.

"I...love you, (y/n)..." were his last words.

_Maybe the summer day is finally...over..._

The last thing Link saw before death was another girl in white appearing behind (y/n). She looks exactly like (y/n), but with gray emotionless eyes.

* * *

_**August 14** _

(Y/n) is sitting on her bed with tears falling down from her eyes with (c/n) cradled in her arms.

"I failed...again..." she mutters to herself.

Soon, the heat haze girl appears and begins to comfort the girl.

It turns out that (y/n) was trying to save Link from his impending doom and now, he was gone.

Which means that the dreadful time loop is still continuing without an end...

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of Kagerou Days was sad. All the girl really wanted was to save the boy from his death. I had to edit smaller parts on this because these smaller parts didn't make any sense, so don't flame about it. Again, I tried my best to interpret the song (sometimes I'm not really good at interpreting things and I'm not being modest about it). Anyways, if you like the one-shot, kudo and review about it. I will try to make another songfic in the future and hopefully it will not be gruesome as this one. Until then, see you in the next one-shot!


End file.
